ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nova
is a monster that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Leo. He appeared in episode 49, "The Red Assassin Brings Death!". Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman Leo' to be added 'Ultraman Mebius' to be added 'Maquette Nova' to be added 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle' Nova reappeared in the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. He appeared in episode 10, entitled "Unexpected Reunion"http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy1/monster/mons_noba.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Nova's profile in "Ultra Galaxy" In this series, Nova was one of the many Monsters that inhabited Planet Boris. When the ZAP Spacy set off to retrieve some parts to fix the Gostar Dragon's Engine on an island known as the "Grand Cape Supply Base," the crew was quickly ambushed by the appearance of Nova, Salamandora, and Lunatyx, who were all fiercely guarding the Base from being accessed by them. Luckily, Rei was with the crew and he quickly summoned Gomora to do battle against the trio of Monsters. Nova tried to ensnare Gomora with its whips, but Gomora simply dodged the attack and vaporized Nova with a blast from his Super Oscillatory Ray. 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' Nova reappeared in the film, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's revived 100 Monster Army. Nova teamed up with fellow monsters, Eleking, Alien Guts, Velokron, King Joe Black, King Pandon, Banpira, Fire Golza, Doragory, Alien Metron, and Gan-Q to take on Ultraseven in the Monster Graveyard. However, he (and Doragory) were betrayed and murdered by Ultraman Belial when the evil Ultra struck Seven with the "Belial Geno Thunder" attack from the Giga Battle Nizer, killing them in the process. Later, Nova joined the rest of Ultraman Belial's Monsters in forming the Conglomerate Monster, Beryudora. Nova is one of the monsters that makes up the right arm. 'Ultraman Orb' Nova reappeared in the series, Ultraman Orb. He appeared in episode 22, entitled "The Unmarked Café."http://m-78.jp/orb/kaiju/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Nova's profile in "Ultraman Orb" In this series, Nova was a Saucer Creature who had spent some time on Earth alongside its master, Commander Black, who was still on Earth after all this time. The two of them lived in secrecy, with Black forming a secret pub hidden from the outside world known as "Café Black Star." Black would work as a Partender for Aliens who had also lived in secrecy from humanity, and Nova served as a waitress for the pub as well. With the impending arrival of Magata No Orochi, Black and Nova were eventually forced to close down the Café so that they could escape the planet before the King Demon Beast's arrival, but after overhearing Black's desire to resume his conquest of Earth during a visit from the SSP, Nova took matters into its own hands and it took on its giant form to assist its Master in one last scheme. Realizing what Nova was doing, Black merged himself with his Saucer Creature and Nova proceeded to rampage! Luckily, Gai was still close by (having recently left their pub,) and he confronted Nova by transforming into Ultraman Orb Burnmite! Nova managed to keep Orb at bay with its Gas Attack and Nova Laser, but after the Ultra switched to his Orb Origin form and shrugged off another Nova Laser, the Ultra destroyed Nova with the Orb Supreme Caliber attack. Appearances in other media 'Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS NEO' to be added Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' to be added Weapons and Abilities * : Termed in the arcade game "Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS NEO", Nova can exhale a red gaseous smoke from its mouth. Anyone that breathes in the gas will become extremely violent. Nova can also use this gas to conceal itself and it also has an adverse effect on electronics. In Ultraman Mebius, this attack was retconned to becoming a Poisonous Gas instead. * : Termed in the arcade game "Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS NEO", Nova is able to fly by turning its body into a saucer-like shape and spinning around rapid in order to levitate himself and fly through space. In this mode, Nova can use his body to ram against the opponent. * : Nova can fire a pair of white laser beams from his eyes. The lasers are said to be 300,000 degrees Fahrenheit. * : Termed in the arcade game "Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS NEO", Nova can spit powerful blasts of fire energy from its mouth. * '''Red Space': By spinning his body around (not to the extent of his Phantom Attack,) Nova can create a subspace surround himself and the area around him where everything is colored red with the use of a red rain. * Sickle: Nova's left hand is a sharp sickle that he uses to slice at his opponents. * Whips: Nova's right hand are 3 long whips that he uses to ensnarl or whip his opponents. Behind the scenes Portrayal * Nova is portrayed by suit actor Tomohiro Nagata in the series, Ultraman Mebius. * Nova is portrayed by suit actor Kenya Soma in the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. * Nova is portrayed by suit actor Arai Hiroyuki in the series, Ultraman Orb. Notes * to be added Gallery * to be added References Category:Saucer Creatures Category:Ultraman Leo Monsters Category:Ultraman Mebius Monsters Category:Ultra Galaxy Monsters Category:Ultraman Zero Monsters Category:Beryudora's Right Arm Category:Ultraman Orb Monsters Category:Monsters that appeared in movies Category:Monsters that appeared in video games